


September Diary Extracts

by Duke157



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, F/F, First Time Lesbian, Insecurity, Lesbian, Musicians, Romance, September - Freeform, Yuri, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke157/pseuds/Duke157
Summary: A little look into the diary of Hermione Granger during a particularly eventful September.





	September Diary Extracts

7th September:

I do not understand what drew me to her. Was it her flashy outfit, her edgy face? Or was it that neon green highlight in her coal black hair? What drew me to her so much, that I could not stop my feet from carrying me nearly two kilometers away from the main entrance of Hogwarts to a part of the town I have never visited. Harry and Ron would be appalled if they knew I went down to the Knockturn pub to see her at her show; though I'm not sure what would draw a bigger reaction – my presence at the ominous shack, or my reason for being there. I guess we will never know, because I will  _not_ be going down there again. Our teachers strictly warned us against going down there so our classical music style wouldn't be tarnished by the musical abhorrence that can be heard at pubs like those; though I think she has a good voice to go along with an electric guitar.

11th September:

I saw her again today at the convenience store down the street from my house. She was dressed in a much more casual attire – a plain white t-shirt, dark black leather pants and tall black boots; as opposed to her punk-rock monstrosity from the other night. The highlight in her hair was now a demure violet and she didn't have any sharp objects adorned along the side of her pants. Her approachability probably played a huge part in what I did next – I talked to her. Her name is Pansy Parkinson and she is the female lead in a band called the Slytherins, who will be playing at the pub and other places nearby for the next week.

A small part of me was a little excited at the chance to see her again.

And my grand decision to avoid her and everything associated with her is  _not_  going as intended.

17th September:

It's been almost a week since I've last seen her, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of her even once. Who am I kidding, I've thought of her nearly once an hour every day, maybe even more than that. I've spent so much time at that convenience store that the new part-timer who just helps with the restocking every night knows me like she would a close friend. It's also taken such a toll on my schedule that I've had to skip writing in my diary; a little more and I might not even have finished my homework.

So today, I decided that enough was enough; I was going down to the Knockturn pub to see her and find out what the hell made her so… I can't even put it in words. Me – Hermione  _"I have an encyclopedia for a brain"_  Granger, am stumped for words to describe her. Who are you, Pansy Parkinson?

Anyway, it took a while to fish out the only black clothing I had in my possession; but the end result was passable, just enough to keep my bookish violinist self from sticking out like a sore thumb.

And… she wasn't there.

The Slytherins' last show at the pub ended the night before.

I missed my chance.

19th September:

The first half of the day was almost exactly the same as any other day in the recent past. Basic math and science classes in the morning, lunch with the boys, specialized violin classes in the afternoon, Ron's awkward attempt at asking me out, his vehement denial to recognize my attempts at letting him down gently, Professor Snape's greasy hair all over the place – I still maintain that he should wear a shower cap to school, the twins and their antics, Seamus' destruction of yet another wind instrument, Neville's loss the mouthpiece to his trumpet, Luna wandering off in search of a special sound, and everything else that should've made Hogwarts the most interesting thing every day.

But the most interesting thing to me today was what happened after I left the school building; Pansy was standing outside the exit gate, waiting for me. At first, I thought she was just in the neighborhood with her bandmates, but then I noticed that she seemed to be searching for something; and the smile that graced her features when her eyes landed on me confirmed that I wasn't crazy for hoping that it was me she was looking for.

She tracked me down by the school uniform I was wearing the first night I followed her; but I started to blush of embarrassment when I realized she had caught me stalking her. Apparently, she had been expecting me to visit her at the pub during the week. I felt so happy when she said that to me; I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. In fact, I'm still smiling right now as I'm writing this.

When I'm with her, things just… fit; and that makes me happy. She makes me happy.

20th September:

Why does Ronald think he has so much control over my life? Why can't that idiot just understand when I say no? I've told him time and again that I do not like him like that. WHY DOESN'T HE FUCKING UNDERSTAND?

Telling me that I shouldn't be spending time with Pansy because she's  _'bad'_ for me. I think I can decide who is and who isn't  _'bad'_ for me by myself; if anything, I am more capable than him at making that decision.

At least Harry was supportive of me, he said he'd be there to catch me if I fall from the heights. I'm going to have to treat him to a dinner for that.

24th September:

I feel bad for leaving so many pages of my diary empty. But I just cannot help it, what with all the time I've been spending at violin practice and the evenings with one, Pansy Parkinson; or as I now call her – Pans. She does not like that nickname, says it brings down her cool factor but I still call her that anyway. The best part is she lets me get away with it, and that means she considers me special to her… right?

Or could it be the other way around, that I don't mean anything to her at all?

I hope it isn't. I really hope it isn't.

What is the lesbian code of conduct? With a guy and a girl, it's easy; that field of study has been well enough explored and explained to me by Ginny over the entire course of her romantic dalliance with one Harry Potter. But how is it different with two girls? Does one of them pick up the role of a guy, or are those responsibilities shared? Or is there a completely different rulebook?

Should I watch some lesbian show to find out – Binge 'The L Word' to get some much-needed research done on the topic? I have no answer to any of those questions.

On much less confusing note, Ron apologized to me today at lunch. I really need to treat Harry out for dinner. The boy can make miracles happen. He'd probably be the savior of the world if some super-villain just showed up one day.

25th September:

Today morning in the shower, I spent a lot of time strengthening my resolve to ask her out; lesbian rules be damned, I'm Hermione Granger, and if I want stuff done, I will get stuff done.

At least, that was the plan until she called me up to tell me she can't make it because her show across town got preponed to tonight. I even put on makeup, for fuck's sake; and I never do that. I contemplated going out to watch her show, but then thought better of it so I wouldn't seem too desperate.

Instead I spent the evening with Ginny; or if we're speaking truths – Ginny dragged me to her room and interrogated me about my newfound interest in the softer breed of humans, and the lady crush who caused it.

28th September:

I finally got around to visiting one of her shows today. It felt pretty good, though I'm not entirely sure I like the music. Her voice, on the other hand, is something I could listen to forever. Ginny told me I've probably just got lover goggles on, but I beg to differ.

Her friends and bandmates were less than enthused to learn that I was from Hogwarts, but I think Pansy warned them against any sort of argument. Two of her friends – Blaise, the drummer, and Daphne, Pansy's best friend, were friendly enough to make my stay feel less awkward. I really wish that will change as time passes. This experience also made me realize that she might face a similar kind of reluctance from my friends, I must prepare my friends for that in the future; if she becomes my girlfriend, of course. If I get rejected, I'll probably end up avoiding her for the rest of my measly existence on this planet.

I made multiple attempts throughout the evening to hint at the possibility that I am interested in her romantically, but she didn't really give anything to suggest she reciprocated those feelings. I'm going to give it one last go tomorrow; I'll take her out to this nice French café nearby and then ask her to be my girlfriend.

Go big or go home.

I hope she likes me.

29th September:

I HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND! AND I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HER, RIGHT NOW!


End file.
